


Boscha’s special Birthday

by Virgin_Dancing_Monkey_Hat_02



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgin_Dancing_Monkey_Hat_02/pseuds/Virgin_Dancing_Monkey_Hat_02
Summary: Amity decided to take Boscha to her first strip club, along with their friend Skara, his friends and himself knowing how innocent she is, this birthday gift might be the worst thing ever for Boscha to experience. However, Amity suggests it’s worth the experience and to see if Boscha is really an innocent bundle of nerves. They all know that Boshca will be the most uninterested person in the club, but then again its worth trying.
Relationships: Bosha & Willow Park
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Boscha’s special Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I full thought Boscha had purple hair, I’m a dumb ass but I ain’t changing it.

Amity decided to take Boscha to her first strip club, along with their friend Skara, his frinds and himself knowing how innocent she is, this birthday gift might be the worst thing ever for Boscha to experience. However, Amity suggests it’s worth the experience and to see if Boscha is really an innocent bundle of nerves. They all know that Boshca will be the most uninterested person in the club, but then again its worth trying. 

“You exited to see some nice chicks?” Amity nudges Boscha with her elbow. Boscha blew a breath of clod air and rubbed her palms together. Waiting outside, for almost 30 minutes, isn’t bearing for Boscha.

“Uuuhh, I guess” Boscha shrugged, not really meaning her words. Skara budged in between the two, placing her arms around both her friends.  
“Oh come on Boscha!” she smirked “I’m sure you’re going to get a nice boner. I mean if you ever had one.” She laughed as Amity laughed along. Boscha blushed furiously face palming herself as she was publicly exposed. She slapped Skara’s arm off of her shoulder and shooed her away. 

“Though if we find out that she’s not really into girls” Skara shrugged “then she’s asexual” Bosh punched Skara harshly.

“I get it I’m a virgin. You don’t have to make fun of me.” Boscha hissed. Amity and Skara kept cackling at their inexperienced friend. Boscha could already tell; they weren’t doing this for her birthday but for themselves. At first when Amity arrived at a nice looking plaza, she assumed they were going to a fancy restaurant, classy and charming. 

But after seeing the neon lights that surrounded the letters of “Bonesborough strip club,” Boshca immediately went pale and wanted to go back inside the car before the valet employee could park It.

The security guard nodded silently at Amity as he showed their 3 entry tickets and their drivers licences. The man nodded again, moving aside and letting them inside.  
She could already hear the typical club music blasting from the outside of the building, but after opening the door, and revealing the upbeat room, Boscha already wanted to leave. She looked around examining the stage of girl’s cat walking down, taunting themselves as men and women threw cash at the girls. 

She then looked to the left to see a section of lady’s pole dancing in sync in front of a crowd as their audience hollered and threw money. She sighed boringly, shoving her hands into the pockets of her black jeans. Skara immediately rushed to the area where the girls pole danced, grabbing out her wallet.

Amity clicked her tongue and turned to look at Boscha’s deadpan face. “here, I bought you this.” Amity handed Boscha a ticket that was gold. She read the ticket as it stated it was a special offer and that it had her name on it. Amity winked at her and told Boscha she was going to be with Skara. She tried asking Boscha if he wanted to join them, but she decided she wasn’t going to join, and headed to the bar.

She sat on the bar stool, only 2 people being at the bar, and looked up at the menu. Most if it was just alcohol, so she ordered a nice cold beer. She watched the waiter pour her beer, then glanced up at the square digital clock hung on the wall, the read numbers reading 8:45PM. The glass of beer, sliding across to nudge her forearm caught her attention.  
She looked up at the waiter and smiled briefly, “Thanks for the beer” she took the handle of the glass cup and sipped the only soothing drink at her bar. Boscha was used to having beers every now and then, especially when she hung out with the girls and they’d have a chat while watching grudby. She was hoping she wouldn’t get too drunk, for she would probably be the only sane person to take Amity and Skara back home.

She looked over at her best friends dancing around the stage with giddy smiles. Rolling her eyes, she knew they were already drunk and having a good time. She wished she can have fun with her friends, but she felt like she would burden them and that she’d just be an embarrassment to them. But, she also didn’t want to sit at the bar and look somber.  
The waiter’s name tag said Macao, so Boscha decided to call him by his first name. “Hey Macao” she slides her hand into her pocket and reached for the gold ticket that she received from Amity, “do you know where I can get this special offer?” 

The waiter took her ticket and read it with squinted eyes. “Ah, you lucky boy! Just head past the pole dancers and you’ll see red curtains with a security guard in front.” The waiter informed as he pointed towards. Boscha looked back down at the ticket and felt hesitant. 

“special offers are always performed by our favourite brunette, but between us both she has black hair.” He winked playfully. Boscha cringed internally at his comment. Of course Amity would try and set her up with some sort of birthday discount. But since Amity paid for it, she decided to not waste it. She got up from the bar stool and shuffled awkwardly pass the pole dancers. Skara jumped out of the crowed and lurched onto Boscha, clinging onto her shoulders. She draped lazily and mumbled non-sense.

“Boscha” she slurred, “where are you going?” she hiccupped between words. Boscha gently pushed her off and tried to help her stand up straight. “I’m testing out the special offer that Amity bought for me.” Boscha waved the gold ticket at him. Skara laughed aloud, aggressively patting her back and making her slightly stumble forward.

“Man, you’re a lucky son of a bitch!” Skara teased as he poked his sides constantly “I bet this is the first time you ever made contact with a girl.” Boscha immediately froze still, processing what Skara just said. Boscha wasn’t really shy with girls, she just wasn’t interested in them. She was always focused on herself that she didn’t even remember girls existed. Yet hearing that a girl was going to make physical contact with her sort of overwhelmed her, especially it being a first time thing.

“Skara, go back to being a drunk pervert and let me be.” Boscha pushed her back to the crowd as she just hollered and cackled and continued to dance to the beat of the music. Boscha managed to pass the crowed and made it to the front entrance of the curtains. She looked and noticed there wasn’t really a line and it seemed very secure and private.  
The red curtains seemed thick enough to cover wat was behind them, and it made her grow curious. The guard halted him before he could walk through the curtains and asked for her ticket and ID. Taking out her ID and her ticket, she realized this seemed to be stricter then entering the strip club itself. 

The guard inspected them carefully, glancing back and forth at his ID and himself, “How do you pronounce your name?” the guard said with his deep voice.  
“Boscha Breathway” she gulped. She knew she had a young face and she would often get told she looks more like a high schooler then a college sophomore. The guard gave her ID and ticket back, lifting the curtains for her to enter. Peeking through the slits of the curtains, she could see a red lit coloured room with dims of rose-pink and tints of white inside the room.

She gulped as she ducked her head under the opening of the curtains, entering the quiet room. The music was shut out in the vacant room, now all she could hear was silence. She turned to see a red cushioned chair that seemed bolted to the carpet floor, the material feeling like satin. She sat on it and felt really comfortable.  
By habit, she tried resting her arms on what she thought were armrests, but realized there was no place to rest her arms. She shrugged and crossed her arms instead, adjusting her shoulders against the back of the chair. Was this the special offer? Just peace and quiet while sitting on a comfortable chair?

Remembering there was supposed to be a girl in this room, she stiffened. She flicked her eyes back and forth around the room, searching for said girl. But she didn’t show up. Standing up to ask the guard where the girl was, the lights started to become brighter. Boscha slowly sat back down and looked up at the lights that changed brightness.  
The curtains in front of her draped slowly, revealing a brunette girl. She laid on her side, her long creamy legs extended to the end of the red lounge chair that she laid on. She wore a really skimpy and revealing lingerie baby-doll dress including white laced stockings. Her busty breasts were plump and perky, her nipples peeking through the sheer material.

Her dark almost black hair framed her seductively, yet angelic face as she bit her bottom lip with hooded eyes. Boscha gaped at the breathtaking view in front of her. She could feel her mouth water. Her pupils enlarged, attracted to the brunette beauty that was 3 feet away from her. 

Propping herself up from her laying position, she sat up and stared intently at Boschas eyes, as if tiger eyes were piercing through its prey. She bit the tip of her thumb and watched the girl melt onto the chair. She had never seen such a perfect sight. She was so fierce and determined. 

Boscha could feel her legs wobble with the tiny inches of steps she took, seeing her bare feet seep through the red carpet and leaving footprints. Her breasts and hips swayed with her flaunting motion, her teeth still biting lightly on the tip of the thumb. Boscha’s breathing became heavy and shaken.

Walking around her chair, the woman smiled sweetly at Boscha, “you definitely look like this is your first time.” She played with a few strands of hair. Boscha almost flinched away at her touch, but was soothed when she scratched her scalp gently and tugged nicely at her locks.

“How did you know?” her voice cracked and rasped in need of air, sweat already forming. Every time she would walk around and pass in front of her, Boscha would glimpse at her curvatures and beauty of her body. Her hands twitched, wanting to feel her well sculptured figure.

“You seem nervous” her soft hand reached a grasped Boscha’s shoulders, massaging them, “and you’re really tense” she chuckled to herself, her laugh being the prettiest sound Boscha had ever heard. She loved the feeling of the girl’s fingertips relaxing her muscles and ridding of her stress. She sighed in content, closing her eyes. Was this the special offer? A wonderful massage from a sexy woman? 

The said woman stopped her actions, the warmth behind Boschas neck disappearing. She opened her eyes, watching the woman walk around the chair and stand in front of her. Compared to her height, she was 1 foot smaller then herself, but still stood nice and tall. Her palm reached out in front of Boscha as if asking for something.  
“ticket please” she asked politely. Boscha nodded slowly, fumbling through her poket for the gold ticket. Taking it out and handing it to her, she read her name on the ticket.  
“Boscha” she said. Boschas heart raced at the sound of the beautiful ladys voice saying her own name. she wanted her to saying again and again until her voice tired out. Why was she feeling this way? She was scared of these feelings because she doesn’t think she can control herself.

“My name’s Willow” she traced her fingertips over Boschas jawline, admiring her features.

“Willow” her lips parted, her voice was husky and low. Willow gasped at the way her name was said, feeling tingly.

“So you came here for your special offer” she walked closer, until their legs met, “here it is birthday girl.” Whispering seductively into her ear, she then sat on Boschas lap, her proximity making the birthday girls heart thump harshly against her chest. 

She began to squirm at the closeness, hissing out curse words when she felt herself rubbing against the other female. Willow placed her hands on either sides on her cheeks, she looked down at the girl, her blue eyes almost mesmerised the seductress. 

“What are you doing?” Boscha asked nervously, taking sharp intakes of air, scared that her breath might reek of beer. The stiffness and stress was back in her muscles, even though she tried to relax, the closeness made it hard. 

“I’m giving you a lap dance” she ground her hips, making Boscha hiss again. The muscular woman tried to look down to see what she was doing but only saw her pressed mounds against her own chest, feeling her nipples rub firmly though the white button down shirt she wore. She groaned in satisfaction, all of her touches and her warmth just giving her sincere pleasure.

“Oh, shit…don’t…” she breathed against the other girl’s lips, she flinched at the words. Surprised that someone would tell her to stop, the shorter woman stared questioningly. The woman underneath her panting heavily. 

“I guess this is your fist time” she noted out loud, “and when I mean first time, I mean first time someone has touched you like this” Boscha avoided eye contact by rolling her head back to look at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath, she felt lips hover over her exposed neck, nipping at a sensitive scar there, leaving hop open mouthed kisses. She grunted, feeling her lick away at the beads of sweat with her tongue. 

“I can’t” she choked out, shaking at the touch and the smell Willows hairs tickling her nose. She desired to touch her back, to feel her curves against her own palms, but she knew she couldn’t because of the rule that apply, but she also wasn’t sure if she wanted to. She looked so and seemed so fragile, as if she were glass that can easily break.  
“Why are you so scared?” the sexy woman pouted, leaning back putting space between them. Leaning her head back up, she looked at Willow with hesitation. She was scared for sure, but she thinks it could have been something else. Maybe her desires and her selfishness was taking over.

“It’s okay for you to touch me” she reached down to grab Boschas hands, “normally I don’t let my customers touch me, but I’m only letting you” she continued, as she looked up with a reassuring grin. Her smile was so sweet it had a relaxing effect on the muscular girl, but she still wasn’t sure if she wanted to touch the pale skin before her. Not yet anyway. 

Willow admitted to herself that she never easily let someone touch her, but she could tell Boscha needed reassurance. Or maybe she wanted her to touch her.  
Boschas hand clenched harshly into the armrest as the sexy lady grabbed her hands, she took them and guided then on her waist. She hummed at how warm and rough the hands were. Letting go, the hands hesitantly moved on their own, the hands travelled underneath the baby doll dress, once the hands felt skin they backed off and hovered there for a second before sitting there on the white silky skin. 

“So soft” Boscha couldn’t help but mumble unconsciously. She had never felt skin so soft and smooth. She was so healthy and perfect that she felt like this was all a set up or a dream. 

“Your hands are really warm” she commented, boosting the other girl’s ego as her hands continued to her lower back. She felt the lace material of underwear tickle her skin, making her abruptly stop her actions. She was worried that her hands went too far.  
“You can go further down you know” she smirked, as she plucked 2 buttons of the white shirt, exposing a bit of muscular skin. Boscha marvelled at her clarification, her hands twitching to feel more of the soft skin. Moving her hands further down, she grasp the plumpness of her bottom cheeks, looking over her shoulder to see skin spill out of the webs of her fingers. 

Squishing them in delight, she couldn’t help complimenting her on her skin again. One of her fingers toyed with the lace end of her underwear, seeping under the clothing to feel the bareness. The other girl signed in content, her cheeks beginning to flush. She started playing with her soft hair, she ground her hips again.  
This time she wasn’t told to stop, so she continued, grinding and lightly bouncing on the lap, Boscha could feel herself throb with need and twitched every time, but she wanted to feel more. She pushed up while pulling the other girls body down closer to hers, dry humping her instinctively. she heard a quiet whimper, still loud enough for her though.  
She winced at such a sound, wanting to hear it again, it exited her. Groping the lush bottom firmly, she bucked her hips against the angel, but this time she let out a moan. They stared into each other’s eyes, tough Willows were clouded with a hazy gaze. 

“You know it’s my job to pleasure you right?” she panted, her breath fanning hotly against dry lips.

“Oh, I didn’t know.” Boscha apologized with reddening cheeks.

Willow giggled at her statement, “Yeah, this is definitely new to you. You don’t even know the rules in a strip club” she calmly breathed through her nose, “But breaking the rules are fun.” She then leans forward and kissed her, taking the other girl by surprise. Her lips were soft and plump pressed against dry cracked lips. They tasted like peppermint as she almost moulded their lips together.

She parted her lips away immediately, “That was my first kiss.” She whispered with marvel. The woman on top looked slightly taken back by what she heard, surprised a very attractive woman like her had never kissed anyone before this moment, she felt pleased, yet lucky.

“You always seem to surprise me; you remind me of a hermit crab that never left her shell” she joked. Boscha couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at her comment, it made her feel more insecure about what they were doing.

“Well I took sex-ED” she argued, trying to prove the other girl wrong.

“I mean, everyone had to learn it, I middle school through high school.” She rambled still trying to prove the girl wrong. But instead she got a laugh, the dark haired woman really couldn’t help but laugh at the remark, she was really attempting to try and prove that she wasn’t clueless about the subject. Boscha knew how It happened she was just inexperienced on how to do it. 

“Just believe in your instincts, they’ll tell you what to do” she pecked the creaked lips again, soft and gentle.

“You kissed me again.” She stuttered. Her kisses were so addicting that it sent shivers down Boschas spine whenever their lips came in contact, it was such an alien feeling. Boscha thought just her existence in this world is perfect.

“Did you like it?” she purred. It was obvious that she was definitely experienced with kissing, and since the other girl couldn’t respond in words she just nodded.  
She wanted to kiss more, but she also wanted to please her during the kiss, she just had no idea on how to do that.  
The lady tugged her collar so she leads in closer to her, “I liked it too” she licked her lips again. The muscular woman already smelt the peppermint ChapStick on her lips and needed to taste more. The woman then closed the distance and captured her lips. 

The woman in the chair couldn’t help but moan into her mouth at the action, shutting her eyes closed. She took the chance to dart her tongue through the parted lips, that let out a low groan. She gasped from the weird sensation, odd for someone to use their tongues during kissing. But it felt pleasurable to feel her tongue lick every crook and cranny inside and massage the roof of her mouth. Boscha tried replicating her actions, but it ended up being sloppy- she didn’t seem to mind though.

Wrapping her mouth around the muscular tongue, she sucked on it lightly while drool spilled out of both of their mouths. She started grinding sloppily on her lap, losing her pace and control. She pulled away, their exchanged saliva connecting from both of their mouths. 

Boscha whimpered, wanting to taste more of her lips. The other woman started lovingly at her masculine handsome features, admiring her messy hair from the tugging she did, the clouded gaze in her eyes made her look sexy, even with an exhausted face. 

“Does anyone tell you that your really handsome?” Boscha was highly flattered that someone would ever think she was attractive, especially the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her friends usually pointed out her flaws, the scares she had from fighting, or her abnormal purple hair, or how muscular she was when she was younger. 

They were obviously making fun of her, but it was still true. However, in this case a girl was saying she was good looking, and indeed, she had never heard it from a girl before. She seemed genuine with her words though, and it gave Boscha great comfort for someone to praise her, that still believed this had to be a dream.

“In fact, might I add,” she leaned to her ear to whisper “Hot and sexy.” A shiver went down the purple haired girl as she felt lips brush her earlobe.

“Your messing with me” she wanted to deny, but it did boost her ego. The other lady pulled away slightly to gaze into the blue eyes before her. 

“But you are” her grin assured that she was being sincere with her words. Boschas heart wrenched from her honesty that she couldn’t help but dive in for another hungry kiss, her lips devouring with such need and roughness. It was hard to tell her how thankful she was for the honest compliment or how she appreciated her comment, but words couldn’t explain it well enough.

Simultaneously parting their lips open, they clashed their tongues together. She felt hips moving back and forth, hands almost leaving bruises on her cheeks from firm squeezing. Her breast bounced on the other woman’s chest, feeling her hard nipples rub into her skin. Suddenly she pulled away, she stood up to turn herself around. 

Sitting back down on her lap, only her back facing the birthday girl, she started to shimmy her ass against the bulge, taunting her with pleasurable pain. Gripping the lady’s hips, she groaned at the friction she was receiving. Boscha felt like ripping off her jeans to feel more of the woman’s bareness. Her hands were grabbed from where they sat on Willows sides and placed them on top of her thighs, the flesh there being ever so soft. 

Willow hummed in content, loving the warm hand rub up and down her skin and admire the tiny details of her body. Everything about the nervous girl was so warm, she laid back so her back was against bare chest, and she could feel the scorching body heat that surround the girl, like flames licking her. accidentally spreading her legs open, the hands drove to the inner thighs.

The fingers would accidently brush the lace that covered her core, she wanted the fingers to touch her more and deeper. The seductress let out soft moans the filled the still room and encouraged the other woman. She couldn’t help nuzzle her cheek into the feminine shoulder blade, she laid feather kisses on her spine, wanting to kiss her body for eternity to show her affection. 

“I want to take off my pants.” She whispers sheepishly against the back hairs of the other woman’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating aroma on her. she stood up so Boscha could remove her pants, at the sound of the belt buckle being undone, the black haired woman watched the jeans slip down past her knees until they were at her ankles. She licked her lips, amused at the muscular legs and the tent that grew from the boxers. 

“I know I don’t look good, but it was getting uncomfortable with these jeans on.” Her cheeks redden with embarrassment from the other woman staring. Usually when Willow was with a man, they would be really arrogant or straight to the point, but she’s never seen someone so shy. It makes sense, she said she was never experienced with such things before. 

She sat down on the warm lap again, placing her clothed womanhood against the erection. Boscha hissed painfully, spilling out some curse words into the air, feeling the warmth of her entrance and how it heated her whole body. 

She loved the feeling.

The lap dance continued, and she could feel the light brushing of the laced warm core. She could feel the wetness build on the inner thighs of the sex worker, she watched greedily. Bucking at hips upwards to feel more. The woman gasped softly and smirked, already seeing a perfectly wet dot that centred the grown tent in boxers.

Unbuttoning the rest of her white collared shirt, she gleamed when she saw the well-toned abs and a scar on her side, the muscles twitched whenever her fingertips would hover near the hardness. She looked at the pectoral broadness, seeing sweat sheen over the white flesh. 

“You say you don’t look good” she leans in and kissed the chest where the hear would be, “But you look fine as hell.” She licked up her neck, feeling the other girl shiver in response. The grinding continued, as palms on her buttocks squeezed and relished the smooth skin. 

“Willow” Boscha hissed, feeling her lower abdomen ache. She didn’t know what it was, but it was throbbing and it itched to come out.

“Boscha, touch my breasts.” She panted out, grabbing the hands that viciously groped her ass and placed them over her mounds. Eyes widened at the sight of her rough hands on the precious jewels.

“Willow” her voice was strained with pain, “I think I need to piss.” She blushed embarrassingly. Willow looked flabbergasted by the comment, but didn’t want her to leave, she could see the anticipation and hunger as the hands firmly grasped her breasts. Her nipples and her supple skin spilled out of the crevices of her fingers, the hands weren’t large enough to grab the whole thing, but her hands were so calloused and rough, yet warm.

“Willow, I think I really need to piss.” She grits her teeth, unsure if she really wanted to go to the bathroom or if this feeling was something else. Willow looked down at her with her hazy, green eyes and black lashes. Her lips swollen from her biting and their kissing, yet some saliva simmered the pink skin. She placed her smaller, soft hands on top of the bigger pair and groped along with the blue eyed woman. 

Suddenly, the birthday girl jerked her hips upwards and placing her head in the other womans neck muffling the drawn out moan while she clenched violently onto her breasts. She gasped at the action and felt her shuddering hot breath on her neck. Feeling something underneath her, she looked down to see a pool of semen staining the boxers and almost seeping out of the clothing to wet her skin. 

“This Is so embarrassing” she nuzzled deeper into her neck, wanting to hide her face from existence. The woman on top quirked a brow and thought, did she really just think she pissed herself?

Placing her hands on either side of the other woman’s cheeks, she lifted up her face to look directly at her, “You didn’t really pee yourself dumb-nut” she laughed. The purple haired girl was embarrassed.

“You ejaculated” she pointed at the circle shaped stain on the centre of the boxers. The other woman seemed taken aback, almost jumping out of her seat and letting Willow topple a bit. She remembers learning about ejaculation but she didn’t know she would ejaculate before having sex. She immediately knew she stepped into a dangerous territory and also knew she couldn’t handle this. 

“Willow,” she gulped “I’m sorry.” The sex worker flinched at the apology, uncertain on why she would apologies.

“Why would you be sorry”

“Because I-should never have…”

“it’s ok if you did” she tried reassuring her by stroking her cheek soothingly.

“But what if it happens when we have sex” she looked back at the girl with worried eyes, yet sad ones, as if she didn’t deserve this, “We would be in big trouble.” She sighed, beginning to feel stressed.

“Boscha, it’s ok-”

“No it’s not. I don’t want to be an added problem in your life. I just met you, we can’t do this Willow.” she regretted saying it, but she was too stressed and worried.  
“Wait but-” 

“Lucy listen, can we just forget this ever happened, and just act like strangers.” But before she could walk out of the room, the brunette grabbed the collar of her shirt and smashed their lips together, stopping the other girl’s movements. 

Parting away, she let out a smile, “I’m on birth control”

It was such a relief to hear that she was using contraceptives, but it still mattered that what they were doing was wrong. 

“Willow, I only came here for my friends and was forced to get a lap dance. I didn’t think this would be more than a dance.”

“Well would you rather forget this happened?” 

Boscha just stood there for a while with a blank expression, she felt selfish for wanting to have sex with someone she had only just met. But it also felt so right.  
“Fuck no” she smiled in defeat, not giving any cares if what they were doing should be stopped.

“Good, besides,” she stood up, removing her baby doll dress completely, leaving her upper half bare wit g only stockings and panties on. “You said you only wanted a lap dance, but since this is a special birthday offer, you’re getting more.” The muscular woman felt her limp shaft becoming hard once again.

She walked tauntingly towards the red lounge, and curled her fingers as if Boscha was on a leash attached to her fingers. Kicking off her shoes and socks, she rushed to join the sexy lady on the lounge. Hovering over the woman’s body, the arms were lifted out of the way and placed above her head, giving enough space for hands to freely explore her skin. 

Her rough hands grabbing the healthy mounds, loving how they bounced with even the slightest movement. She was awestruck, seeing bare breasts that weren’t hers for the first time, and even touching them. 

“Shit, Willow. You’re so healthy and beautiful.” She gasped amazingly at the woman, her pearly whites shining in front of her.  
“Is that all you’re going to do?” she laughed.

“What?” 

“Just constantly squeeze my boobs?”

“Well, what else am I supposed to do?” 

“Kiss them, maybe.” She brightened at the idea and swiftly kissed the supple skin. Willow’s heart began to feel warm with affection from how gentle and loving her kisses were. They weren’t typically rough or hungry, they were just nice and appeasing kisses. 

“Mmm, Boscha” she breathed so adoringly to her. she then started to brush her tongue at the skin, her hands pushing the breasts closer to the cheeks of her face. She could feel the thumping of the other woman’s heart growing, driving heat coming from her core tickled the erection. The sighs and pants encouraged her to suck on the skin, but not only to please the woman but to please herself, the taste of her skin gave her great satisfaction.

Repeating the sucking and biting of random spots on her breasts, Boscha reeled back to see the red and purplish bruises left. She could see some were imprints from her teeth. She smirked proudly, loving to see the woman underneath her marked up by her, and only her.

“Boscha, you can’t just mark me up like that. It might not come off for a week.” The woman complained, but Boscha was even more happy to know her marks will remain on her body for a long time. It made her feel dominant of her possession.

“Good” she cooed her words, “Let the world know you’re mine.” Kissing her lips once again, her hands swept into her hair and pulled to deepen their longing kiss. 

Pulling away, she grinned with another idea in mind, “Suck on my nipples.” The woman on top turned dark red from the request. “she was so direct and it didn’t even phase her on how embarrassing it was for her to say to another person.

“Geez Willow. Why are you so daringly forward?” she stuttered her words. The other woman shrugged and giggled, pulling Boschas head to her cleavage. Gulping the taller woman stuck her tongue out and hesitantly licked the nipple with a small flick. She goaned, her eyes shutting with content. 

Her mouth then devoured the pink nipple into her mouth, sucking gently like a newborn. The other woman opened her eyes to see, and was met with almost animalistic eyes staring down at her with hunger. 

“Oh my goodness, Boscha, you’re so sexy.” She bit her lip, her thighs clutching tightly together. The purple haired woman watched her tongue flick out of her mouth, licking the other nipple with a long upward stroke. She cried out her name as the woman couldn’t help but let out a growl.

“Willow, you’re so amazing when you moan my name like that.” She took the nipple into her mouth again and began to suck it with urgent need.

“And your hot when you growl.” She purred, stroking her hairline where most of the sweat formed. Releasing her nipple from her mouth with a loud, wet pop, she kissed the girl on the lips again, but this time it was sloppier and wet. Willow knew just watching Boscha please her breast, she wanted her to do more. 

The other woman’s hardness poked her navel constantly, wanting attention so badly. Willow gently pushed Boscha off of her so she could remove her underwear. The muscular woman could see that her mound was shaven perfectly, and her nub was peeking out as she slowly revealed more of her lower self. Her fluids stuck to her dripping entrance and onto her panties, watching her fluid stretch as she removed her panties.

The connection of her juices broke, her underwear plopping nicely onto the floor. Picking them up, she waved them teasingly in front of the other woman’s face. Seeing her nostrils flare from the exotic smell, she instinctively snatched them and snatched them and stuffed the clothing to her nose, forgetting that the fluid on it was still wet as it rubbed onto the tip of her nose. 

Her eyes shut with calmness, the smell of her arousal being a drug and distraction. She heard the brunette stripper whimper with a sorrow sound with just watching the woman in front of her sniff her underwear. 

Boscha noticed her body tremble as she flicked her tongue out to lap up the juices on the underwear. The other woman whispered her name with a silent moan, she gestured the woman to lay down on the lounge. After laying down on the lounge, the purple haired woman crawled to the spread legs, eyeing lustfully at her dripping flower. It was like it called to her whenever she inched closer. 

“Willow, more of your juices are down there, and I want to taste you more. Is it ok if I-” she didn’t even have to ask, for a hand shoved her face into wet folds, she just wanted her to do her already.

Shocked by her forceful actions, she couldn’t help but laugh at how needy she was. It made her happy nevertheless.

Feeling her exhale and inhale near her sex, Willow couldn’t help but gasp when feeling a nose nuzzle her ever so casually. Boscha took note on how the girl moaned louder when she brushed some areas and it made her want to experiment. Her nose nudged the origin of her wetness, accidently digging the tip of her nose to deep inside.

Willow screamed, not even understanding why she would be so weak to someone so easily. There was something about Boscha that mad e her feel so vulnerable. It was so different, it felt way more explicit with everything they did and it wasn’t like the same sequenced sex she had with other men. It was unpredictable. 

Instead of them laying on a red lounge chair in a strip club, she visualized them both on a white kings sized bed on a field of flowers, the bed being surrounded by tall sunflowers, the sky being bright baby blue, with just them two naked and rubbing against each other with loving smiles. 

She felt dry lips brush her lower lips, breathing in the smell of her arousal. The purple haired girl began to admire the vagina that was in front of her, loving how pink and wet she was. It was another gorgeous part of her body. She never knew until this day that she would see a woman’s arousal. 

Realizing that the main source of wetness was held by her hidden treasure, that she hunted for, her lips quivered from the distinguishable juices that oozed out of the hole. Groping the thick flesh of white creamy thighs, she spread them slightly apart to dig her head further in. she blew a hot breath at the swollen pink lips, watching it bloom open exactly like a flower.

She heard a shudder turn into a shaky moan, seeing the stripper’s eyes on her every movement. Not breaking eye contact with the green eyes she lowered her lips to softly kiss the arousal. Staring intently through the thick, dark brown lashes. The other woman could see the dominance and superiority through those blue eyes, whimpering at the open mouthed kisses she left all over her lower lips. 

Driving her to the edge, her vision began to blur and fuzz up, though, still trying her best to contain her stare. She shivered at the lips purposefully brushing on her wetness, coating said lips with more of her fluids. Willows hands slid down off her kneecaps and onto purple hair, her fingers lacing through the hair and her nails gently digging into the scalp.

After what felt like hours’ torturous licks, she flicked her tongue at the nub above the vagina, hearing another cry she thought she did something until she saw tears form in those deep green eyes.

Immediately pulling away, she grew worried, “Did I hurt you?” she reached and stroked the other woman’s cheek. Said woman laughed at the concern, and rubbed her cheek against the other hand to assure that she was fine.

“You didn’t hurt me,” she blushed, “You’re just driving me crazy.” Her tears rolled down to contradicts her loving smile. Boschas chest felt a warming sensation from her words, seeing that she was actually doing well for her first time. 

“Well, you’re driving me fucking crazy, too.” She said, diving back down to lick the lower lips again, the taste tinting her taste buds. She accidently stuck her tongue into the main source, causing Willow to jerk her head to the side on the pillow, letting out a loud moan that was followed by heavy panting.  
Lapping the excreting juices that was produced, her tongue dug deeper into the hole of treasures, like a shovel digging out dirt, however in her case, she was digging out treasure.

Her walls would tighten around the tongue, the heat radiating even more, from her sex.

Boschas tongue plunging in and out to relish the woman, while her mouth sucked around her. the cries and exhausted pants quickened when she almost felt her climax reaching. Her tears rolled down her redden cheeks, the feeling of lips devouring her most private part and enjoying her like a five-course meal just sent her to the edge.  
It made her stomach ache with just a single glance of the assertive and aggressive eyes that started at her, “Boscha, you keep staring.” The other woman didn’t notice how she kept staring at the other until she mentioned it. She hoped she didn’t make her feel uncomfortable, but it was out of impulse for her to stare. She grunted in embarrassment and accidently plunged her tongue too hard into her. 

Her eyes shut tight and the tears at the brink of her eyes spilled out. She let out a cracked scream of Boschas name, releasing her juices into the mouth that was there. it still took Boscha by surprise, reeling back from shock and watching delectable ooze come out of her sex and onto the lounge. 

“Boscha, you’re staring again” her emotionless face bore down on the other woman. She jumped at the comment, and started to throw various hand gestures and repeated apologizing with a sheepish, stuttering voice. 

Grabbing the girls’ hand, Willow placed them on top of her breasts, “do you feel that?” the other woman nodded, “You’re literally making me feel this way, god, Boscha, I want to make love to you so badly right now.” And never had she wanted to make love with someone. 

The woman on top grinned happily, “You want to make love to me?” the other woman nodded with the most angelic smile plastered on her face. Suddenly adrenaline and anxiety rushed through her.

She was going to have sex. 

Willow noticed her widened eyes and her shoulders stiffen. She knew a wave of fear just flushed into the woman, and that she would need reassurance. She sat up and kissed her cheek as the other cheek was being stroked by her hand, to calm the woman more. 

“You don’t have to be so nervous.” She said, tracing the jawline with the pads of her fingers. 

“Of course I do,” she quickly argued back, “I’m going to have sex for the first time!” she started feeling more stiff and felt her heart racing with anxiousness.

“Boscha-” 

“What if I mess up, or what if you don’t like it-” 

“it’s okay, Boscha, just look at me” she cupped her face with soft hands, she forced blue eyes to look into her green ones. Both staring into the emotions of each other, she could see the fright in them. Nuzzling their noses together, she pecked the dry lips of the other, “I believe in you.” Boschas shoulders began to relax, her heart beating at a normal pace now. She kissed back, with full passion and infatuation. Willow embraced her flaws, unlike any other person she knew. 

She really hoped this wasn’t a dream.

Willow laid herself back down on the lounge, she splayed herself with a seductive look on her face, fluttering her eye lashes. Standing up Boscha took her boxers off, showing off her glory to the other woman. 

Her manhood sprung out proud and tall. She could see the dried up semen that covered the ends of her pubic hair. The veins that surrounded her penis pulsated and throbbed, the slit of her head beginning to excrete more pre-cum. 

Going back to where Willow laid ready for the other girl. She licked her lips at how delectable the hardness looked and how it throbbed only for her, she reached to stroke it and to lick away the pre-cum off the tip with her tongue. It twitched in her hands as Boscha jerked her head back. 

“It looks handsome” she purred her words, seeing the other woman having trouble shutting her eyes because she wanted to watch.

Her fingernails racked the skin and the pad of her thumb rubbed the slit of the head, watching it spill more pre-cum. She could tell how sensitive the girl was to this whole new experience by the way she thrashed her head and her body quivered with excitement. Her breathing became dangerously heavier just watching the warm small hands take her.  
Laying back down on the lounge again, she rubbed the member onto her lower lips, Boscha couldn’t help but gasp, not knowing if she was putting it in or not. She was so confused on what was happening, but she was mostly filled with exhilaration and pure pleasure. 

She watched hips sway and rotate in circles to coat wetness on her member. Willow started to buck her hips to hump herself onto the erection, seeing it twitch every time she rubbed her clit and core up and down on It. She then started to stroke her faster against her own moistness and rubbed the tip of the head aggressively with her thumb.  
“Willow, this is driving me nuts, holy shit. Don’t stop, please.” She gripped the pale knees tighter, feeling her entire body shake. She started to join her rhythm and movements, thrusting her penis against her clit. 

Her abdomen started to ache again, knowing she had to warn Willow. She looked to see her eyes shut tightly, her lips parted with saliva running down her jaw. Her straining moans and whimpers escaped her lips, mixing with the squishy wet sound of their genitals rubbing against each other. 

“Willow, I might do it again.” She groaned with pleasurable pain, her hips bucking crazily. Sweat rolled down Boscha’s face as she tried to prolong the pleasure.  
“Come for me Boscha.” The woman encouraged the virgin, clasping her inner thighs together. The tightness of the supple, fleshy thighs surrounding the penis made Boscha climax onto the beautiful woman.

They watched as ropes of semen shot out constantly onto the flat stomach and on silky smooth breasts. Letting out one last shot of semen, she gasped at the riddance of her aching. It was probably the tightness of the thighs that made her cum. 

She panted, “what just happened?” she stared down at the semen covered woman. She knew that the picture of Willow being covered in her semen will be engraved dearly and greatly into the back of her brain. 

“You didn’t even put it in, but yet that was the best feeling ever.” The other woman said panting. Swiping her fingers across her navel, she licked the semen off her fingertips.  
“You came so much.” She moaned weakly at the taste. Boscha shuttered just watching her fluid being licked away in front of her. She couldn’t really help herself. Watching their bodies rub and hump in sync felt amazing. It was even greater to hear the other woman moan and cry her name. 

Teasingly, Willow rubbed her inner thighs together with the penis still in between. Boscha groaned when she felt erect again, “I want you to make me cum.” The woman requested with the sexiest voice boscha had ever heard. 

Spreading her thighs open to release the erection from her suffocation, their eyes meet as the purple haired girl looks at her questionably, as if they were supposed to do something else. “how do I make you cum?” 

“You put yourself in here.” The sex worker pointed at the small hole that still glistened from her wetness. Blue eyes enlarged in fright. It was so small how was she supposed to fit?  
Willow saw the nervousness written all over her face, she had to reassure her that it was going to be ok.

“It’s fine, just put it in. I promise, you won’t hurt me at all.” She softly ruffled the top of her fluffy purple hair. She sighed and started back and forth between the moist hole and her erected shaft. Still questioning how it would fit, she hesitantly moved the head into her, hearing a happy hum.

“Mmm, just a little more Boscha, you can do it.” Her smile being so content. Boscha nodded back and continued to push in further. She gawked, astounded how her small hole easily devoured her entire shaft. She felt the warm walls tighten around her, they tightened like Willows life was on the line. It was the single best thing she had ever felt.  
After her shaft was fully in, she was in such great thrill. Every time she accidentally shifted she could feel the slickness surrounding her as her member twitched whenever the other woman made an audible moan. They looked at each other and smiled happily at their accomplishment. Boscha then reached down to hug the woman tightly, both of them laugh and smile giddily.

“We did it.” Willow said, kissing the rough lips in front of her. Relief washed over Boscha, seeing it wasn’t much to worry about. She felt hips start to roll against hers, feeling Willow move in then out on her length.

This feeling, it was such an enthralling feeling for her.

“Willow, oh my god,” She said like she just discovered something new and great, “This is fucking great.” Now she really wishes that this isn’t a dream.  
“Boscha, you feel so amazing inside me.” She sighed. Wapping her arms around her neck and pulling her in for another kiss. She started to slowly thrust herself, her hips grinding against the others. Slippery and slick noises were made every time she thrusted. 

She mewled breaking the kiss “I can’t be the only one moving. You can move too, Boscha.” Said woman sat up, looking down at their connected parts moving in and out with each thrust. Her member twitched again just from the sight, seeing the slickness coating her every time she moved out. 

She began to ram into Willow, by accident. She screamed gripped the arm rest with pain written on her face. “Willow, I didn’t mean to- 

“No no, keep going. It feels great.” She assured with a loving sigh. She wasn’t sure what pace she should trust. She tried going slower with a steady pace. She looked up to see if Willow was enjoying it, and she was indeed correct.

The woman had her face was scrunched slightly, her lips displaying a grin of joy. Her constant moans encouraged the Virgin. She felt accomplished and proud of herself, as she continued to pump herself in and out. 

“This is the most amazing feeling ever.” Boscha gasped when walls squeezed her again. Her insides were so scorching hot and wet that she wanted to stay there forever. The smell of her arousal was stronger than ever.

“Ah, Boscha.” she called her name between cries, “go faster.” Boscha blinked at her in confusion. Processing what she heard, she looked down at their linked bodies and hesitated to move. 

“Are you sure? What If I hurt you?” she frowned, hoping that she wasn’t being greedy just for her pleasure. 

“You won’t, in fact you’ll make me feel better.” Willow wrapped her legs around Boschas waist to push her deeper. They both moaned at the impact as Willow gave a pleading whimper with begging eyes.

“Okay, I’ll go faster.” She leaned back up to prepare herself. Pulling out, she saw a string of their mixed fluids connected from her tip. She smirked and rammed herself into the sex worker, pounding rapidly.

“Boscha, yes!” she let out a scream, her voice cracking from her soreness. She never knew going so fast would increase her own pleasure. Willows breasts bounced freely from the rough and fast pumping. 

“Willow this- no, you feel so- oh god! She clenched her jaw and hissed though her teeth. Willow became tighter and tighter. The sound of their skin slapping against each other, along with their exhausting cries and screams.

Her vision began to blur with dots appearing and her haziness taking over. She stared down at the other woman with half lidded eyes, wanting to see her face once more. She was smiling and had tears of joy rolling down her cheek. 

She felt that same ache in her abdomen. She gently plopped herself on top of the brunette, her face resting in the crook of the neck, one hand gripping one luscious breast.  
Willow moaned into the purple hair as she was close, her nails scratching and digging onto the back of Boscha. Her walls clenched for longer when she came causing Boscha to cry in pleasured agony. 

It’s like her walls were milking the shaft and It spurts out all its hot spunk into her. She whined when she felt herself filled to the brim.

“My semen is mixed with you, Willow.” She stared in awe, watching it ooze out for the stretched hole.

“You always cum so much.” Willow squirmed uncomfortably from the staring, causing sounds of sloshing from her thighs pressing tightly together to stop the staring and from more of the semen spilling out. 

After catching their breath, a little more, they both go up, though Boscha was a bit more awkward about it. 

Boscha stopped to stare for a moment before she said anything. 

“Willow, thanks for everything.” She finally spoke though the silence.

“Why thank me?”

“You were really nice about everything , and you helped me to make sure I did things right, so I appreciate it.” She yawned at the end. He was feeling quite drowsy from their activity.

Willow moved closer to her wrapping her arms around her neck to pull her in for one final sweet kiss. 

“Happy birthday Bosha.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that I liked writing this.


End file.
